Romance, passion, love and sex
by Iloveanimex
Summary: She could not remember the guys name. It really wasn't that formal. She looked at him. He looked at her. The next thing they knew, they were in the mists of sex. Loveless, raw, sex. What happens when our Mai has dreams of her engaging in sexual acts with one of her new professors? It is hot, but also very awkward... What does it mean? Will he recognise her? And will it stop? LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I know I have been very active and for that I am happy! My second new story this week, so I really have my work cut out for me! I love you guys, enjoy and tell me what you think of my official second M-rated! I know, so smutty!**

 **I do not own ghost hunt!**

* * *

She could not remember the guys name. It really wasn't that formal.

She looked at him. He looked at her.

The next thing they knew, they were in the mists of sex. Loveless, raw, sex.

They barely made it in the house, before shutting the door and making out against it. Every touch was rough, and accompanied by deep moans, and grinding and lust. He had pinned her, held her against the wooden door, and she could feel him pressing against her, so desperately that she felt sexy and dominate, despite appearing trapped. Her back pressed painfully against the door handle, but she didn't mind. She did however feel relief rush her as they started undressing and the pressure lessened.

She could smell it already. The smell of sex, had started to fill the room with its intoxication. And the fact that she didn't know where she was, only added to the arousal she felt. Sinful and lustful.

Her jacket was pulled off her, but the kiss didn't break. She pushed him against the wall in the hallway, removing this handsome strangers coat, and kissing his neck, using a strong hand to hold him in place.

Of course he was much stronger then her, and as soon his coat hit the ground, he picked her up by her hips, her legs rapping around his waist, and he pressed her against the opposite wall in the corridor, his erection pressing against her so hard, that she lost all will power. Tops were pulled off and shirts unbuttoned, and left where it lie.

He chased her up the stairs, and into room left open. It was tidy, but she couldn't care less for the details. It wasn't going to stay this tidy, and that was all that mattered.

She unclasped his belt, and took off his trousers. He tugged off her skirt, and threw her back onto the bed. He held her down, climbing on top of her. He was tone, and Mai had every intention of exploring his abs, not being shy, as she pressed her palms against his chest, running her fingers down to his pelvic bone, and to the wonderfully sexy V shape men sometimes got when they were ripped and in low cut trousers.

This mans eyes almost shone violet as apposed to the normal midnight blue, that fascinated her.

Her hands crept lower, to his erection. He was so big. Mai bit her lip, and rubbed against it. The man gasped, and it was music to her ears. She grinded, delighting in teasing him.

He reached around her, released the hook on her bra, and grabbed her left breast, squeezing. Mai moaned in return, momentarily distracted. He used that moment to exact his revenge. He teased her breast more with his hand, his mouth finding her other nipple, before sucking and biting, much to Mai's bliss. He pulled away, kissing her again, before stroking her clit. She bit his bottom lip, and the teasing became more intense.

His hand skilfully moved her panties out the way, before plunging his finger into her wet core.

She was almost ready for him, but she was so tight it was almost impossible to resit holding back. Her gasping turned to begs, and curses and near screams, as he plunged a second finger in. Her back arched, and her hips moved to ride his fingers. It wasn't right that she got all the fun. Her hands went to his raven hair, and she tugged.

He pulled down the last offensive items of clothing's. Her wet panties, and his boxers, before positioning himself at her entrance.

The lightest touch was sweet agony, as it sent jolts through them. She closed her eyes, widened her legs, and he pushed inside her.

* * *

Mai woke in her own bed, alone.

Her latest dream stuck in her mind, making her blush.

She was also wet.

Blushing intensely, Mai found herself very thankful that she didn't share a room.

She had only been here a few days, and already the 'university mind-set' on sex had kicked in. That's how Yasu had worded it anyway. Most people, apparently, lost their v-card in university. Yasu had hinted that Mai could be the same. She didn't know what he had expected, but she didn't even know what to expect. England was so far from home, and she hadn't even had a single class yet.

"Shower time" Mai muttered, making her way to the bathroom.

She was about to undress, when her phone rang.

"Moshi moshi" Mai greeted instinctively.

"Mai, how many times must I tell you, its _'Morning'_ or _'hello'_ " Yasu scolded, his greetings in English.

 _"How nice of you to be scolding me so early in the morning"_ Mai joked, reverting to English herself.

" _Not early enough for the amount of prep I wanted to do for tomorrow_ " Yasu intoned sadly.

" _We have been researching for months, and were already top of our classes before moving to England_ " Mai reminded him calmly, before continuing to strip and turning on her shower.

" _Yeah, but our teacher is THE Oliver Davis, and a renowned genius. I couldn't find a picture of him anywhere, but apparently he's to die for_!" Yasu squealed like a girl in full gossip mode. " _If he's young, he could be your first_ "

"YASU!" Mai blushed, trying to stop wondering what he looked like. " _I will call later, goodbye_!" and Mai hung up.

Mai got in the shower, once again reminded of her dream. It felt too real, that it was off putting. Would her first time be like that? It was so passionate and desperate, but she didn't even know the guy. His face was blurry in her mind, but he hand blue eyes that shone almost violet, and dark hair. He was tone with pale skin. He did not look Japanese, but the hair said otherwise. Mai simply didn't know. What she did know was that she had never seen him before.

Her ideal man, or dream man, was gorgeous.

* * *

Mai spent the most part of the day in Yasu's room. Thanks to their scholarships, they had large, fully furnished rooms. They were on-suits with large double beds, desks and shelf space. The flat was shared with 6 people, and Mai and Yasu were two of them. Between the six, there was also a kitchen the doubled as a lounge and dining area. It was pretty spacey, with a TV and plenty of seating.

"Come on Mai, this is simple stuff!" Yasu teased, dangling homework assignment 4, even though none of them had been assigned yet.

"This isn't even due till January, I don't have to know the answer right away!" Mai argued, blushing at the fact that she did know the answers, and that she could probably finish it today. By the looks of it, Yasu planned to.

"You know I plan to submit everything early, but I still need plenty of time to revise them till they are perfect!" Yasuhara gushed, and Mai practically snorted with laughter.

"So you hope that your intelligence will shine though your paper, and Oliver Davis will take you into his love slaved arms, and the two of you will embrace!" Mai teased, folding her arms around herself to simulate the embracing couple. "And then the two of you will join for a true loves make-out session?"

"Oh Mai-Chan, he has to buy me dinner first, I'm not that easy" Yasu laughed, and Mai joined in till their stomachs hurt.

After they calmed down, Mai smirked devilishly. "You know, his assistant isn't too bad to look at either apparently"

"I heard he is actually Oliver's body guard" Yasu swooned. "HE must be ripped, and I would love to guard Oliver's beautiful bod"

"You haven't even seen him yet, they could just be over reacting!" Mai reasoned, still grinning.

"You haven't seen him either, they could be under reacting!" Yasu countered, looking Mai straight in the eye.

"Oh my goodness, you are terrible!" Mai giggled, picking her book back up. "Come on study buddy, no more procrastinating or Oliver will never fall in love with you"

"We couldn't have that, now could we?" Yasu asked, before picking up his own book, and continuing the studying. Mai had considered telling Yasu about her dream. Mai had told Yasu about all her strange dreams, but none of them included sex, so Mai could not bring herself to do it. Besides, just because she had a few freaky dreams, didn't mean any had happened or would ever come true.

* * *

The next day

"Mai, come out!" Yasu called though the door, knocking for what might have been the tenth time. "We are not going to be late on the first day!"

"I am nearly ready!" Mai called, looking at herself in the mirror, re-checking if she missed anything, and making sure she had everything. "Ahh, Yasu just get in here!" Mai called, irritation clear in her voice. She unlocked her door, and went back to her mirror. It was full length, and Mai had already decorated it with fairy lights. This is why Yasu insisted studying would be done in his room.

"You look fine" Yasu assured, hugging Mai's shoulders. "Are you wearing make-up?"

"Oh aah, a little" Mai blushed.

"That's not fair! I can't use make-up to seduce Oliver, you're cheating!" Yasu accused. Mai turned scarlet.

"I'm not doing this for some guy I hardly know!" Mai defended. "I just want to make a good impression, I know that some of the students will look beautiful, and I want to look nice at least"

"You don't need make-up for that" Yasu told her. "You keep wearing it, and you will become dependent on it, like Ayako"

"Fine, I will take it off" Mai rolled her eyes.

"No, not now, we are going to be late!" Yasu's eyes flashed darkly.

"We have 45 minutes, it will take us 10 minutes tops to walk there!"

"What if we get lost?" Yasu shot back.

"We won't you made us find the class already yesterday, and memorise the root!" Mai huffed.

"Good point, but I want good seats, so we are going now!" Yasu demanded, pulling Mai out the door, leaving her just enough time to grab her key and her bag.

"I don't like the robe" Mai complained, feeling slightly like she was in Harry Potter, the strange English film where they wore robes a lot. Yasu practically insisted they watch all of them, and Mai liked the first one, but the rest made her dizzy. Being new to speaking English and all.

"They look cool!" Yasu hissed, pulling Mai down corridor and outside. Mai pulled the robe around her, realising how cold it was. English weather was new to her too.

"Its October, this is considered warm for England" Yasu laughed, hugging Mai's shoulders.

"Those robes aren't as soft and warm as my dressing gown!" Mai pouted, before biting back a smile. She was in England with her best friend. It was Day 1.

* * *

Mai and Yasu were not the first students to enter the classroom. They were hardly the last either. They had stopped off at a vending machine and brought themselves a coffee each, as per Mai's request. Yasu pouted at her.

"Not the front row" Mai hissed, as they climbed the stairs to the third row, and took a seat relatively centre.

"Duh" Yasu whispered, sitting next to Mai and taking his laptop out of his bag. Mai did the same, with the same sleek black laptop Yasu had. Mai got out her notebook, two pens and a pencil. "Oh, you still like writing notes huh?"

"Well this laptop has only an English keyboard, so it might be a little difficult for me to keep up with just typing, so just in case" Mai countered, blushing lightly.

"You know I think we have people staring at us" Yasu smiled, still speaking Japanese. " _Maybe we should greet them?"_ Yasu asked, switching to English.

"What if I'm shy?" Mai whispered, suddenly super aware of the attention they were getting.

" _Well hello, I'm Yasuhara_ " Yasu greeted, looking at a girl passed Mai, who had been trying not to be caught staring. Mai rolled her eyes, turned to the girl and smiled.

" _And I'm Mai Taniyama, nice to meet you_ " Mai greets, seeing the girl smile back.

" _Hi, I'm Miranda, its nice to make your acquaintance_ " Miranda greeted, blushing that she had been caught staring. " _This is Danielle, and Darryn_ " Miranda introduced, pointing to her two friends, both of which smiled.

" _That was Japanese you were speaking, right_?" Danielle asked, gushing a little.

" _Yeah_ " Mai smiled, biting her lip, before realising that this girl might have been able to speak the language. She felt relived that she had not said anything embarrassing. " _Can you speak it?"_

" _Not really, just some basic phrases_ " Danielle smiled. " _I couldn't tell what you and your boyfriend were talking about_ "

" _Haha, we are not dating_ " Mai laughed nervously. " _Just good friends_ "

" _Oh, how you hurt me_ " Yasu joked, holding his heart. " _Oh unrequired love_!"

" _I know the feeling_!" Danielle cried back, taking Miranda's hand and looking just as hurt. " _Why won't you love me, my darling_?!"

" _I can't tell if you are joking_ " Mai muttered, face flushed.

" _I wonder that myself sometimes_ " Darryn the shorter, dark-haired boy muttered back. Danielle laughed, and Yasu joined in. When the laughing died down, the door re-opened and in walked a small cluster of teachers. It took Mai a few seconds to realise the class had filled up around them. Mai quickly refocused herself, but when she looked up, she almost fell outta her chair.

There, in the middle of the cluster, stood twins. Both of whom, matched the man from her dream.

* * *

 **Btw I am a character too! Although very miner and I have included a few friends, just because we are students, and this is how I generally act in University... Although I go to a different one and study law as a second year... Whoop! Please review, and wish me luck with my course, I am gonna need it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! YAY**

 **Ok I work as a bartender so I am sorry, but I am a responsible working girl. I will try write more, but please please leave me a review! Love you guys.**

* * *

Mai found herself once again in her classroom, but the room was dark. She looked down, to see herself in a school uniform, much like the one she wore in middle-school, with her short skirt, and white blouse. The man from before stood in front of her, wearing only creaseless, black trousers, that matched the ones the twins wore rather perfectly. He was slightly toned and the way his slacks were ridding low on his hips, displayed the very sexy V shape that Mai loved so much.

"Hello again" Mai found herself saying, wanted very much to stop this and find out what was going on, but unable to. The man smirked and strode towards her.

He knocked everything off the desk, before pulling Mai to sit on the edge, and pressing his lips against hers. Mai quickly compelled, kissing back with the sexy passion of their first kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. The man stood between Mai's legs, his hands on her a** as he pulled her closer. He grinded and Mai moaned and it was music to his ears.

The man kissed her again, his hands moving up her skirt and to Mai's hips, and finding the offending pair of panties and tugging them down. Mai broke the kiss, blushing lightly as she lay back on the desk, allowing the man to pull them down and off. She could feel how wet she was, and her back arched as the man lent down and tasted her. Mai nearly lost it when she felt his tongue flick her entrance.

Mai's nails dug into the edge of the desk, and when her professor had finished his teasing, he undid his belt. Mai bit her lip, as the man positioned himself, pulling her legs around his neck. Mai looked away, as he entered her.

* * *

Mai woke once again to the embarrassment of having such a dream about her professor. Yes he was young, but it still gave way to discomfort. Mai still couldn't be sure which of the twins she was dreaming about, but as they didn't ever speak, it was hard to be sure.

Mai blushed when she remembered how much they stared at her, terrified that one of they saw the same thing she did. It was terrifying. At least her new friends were nice, and kept Mai mostly distracted. As well as the faster then normal teaching pace. She remembered as everyone was eager to answer questions and be noticed, but Mai stayed silent.

Sighing, Mai got up and got herself to the shower. Stripping, she felt slightly tender. She had originally believed she just slept funny. But no, Mai had burses up her thigh. And more shockingly, Mai had a hickey on her neck. And one on her shoulder. And one on her breast. Crap!

Feeling slightly dirty, Mai had her shower, and could have stayed there all day.

"MAI WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!" Yasu cried though the door.

"I will be right out" Mai cried back, looking at her phone to see they still had at lease half an hour. Yasu could be such a pain sometimes. Mai was just about dressed, relived she no longer had to wear the uniform, which was only used for the events and first days in order to give a sense of uniformity. Besides, the uniform made her uncomfortable. A skirt did too, so Mai kept to black skinny jeans and a hoodie.

Mai unlocked the door, and Yasu raised a brow at the jeans. This is the first time in a long time Mai had not worn a shirt or shorts. Mai shrugged, and Yasu dropped it because Mai just had her reasons, and that was fine. They had a close relationship, but they had a great respect for each others privacy. Not that Yasu was a private person. "Are you ready at least?"

"Yes, let me just grab my bag" Mai secretly dreaded going back, because she couldn't bare to look at the twins, she didn't know which one she had dreamed about, and she was terrified that one of them might have seen the dreams too. Mai had studied parapsychology enough to know that she had psychic dreams, and both twins were psychic, so what stopped them from seeing it too. Mai was relatively sure it was a psychic dream, because she had never seen the twins before her first class.

When Mai walked in, the first thing she noticed was the tense atmosphere. No, her professor was not standing there topless, but Miranda and Danielle, her friends from her first class, were staring daggers at each other. Mai took her seat, subtly coughing to get Danielle's attention. She smiled, and Darryn, who had taken his dutiful place at her side, rolled his eyes. "Did we miss something?" Yasu asked, a lot less reluctantly then Mai could have managed.

"Miranda is dead to me" Danielle seethed darkly, but then smiled towards Mai. "You have a lovely bruise on your lip"

Mai blushed, her eyes wide. She covered her mouth, only for Danielle to hand her a mirror to see the damage. It wasn't too noticeable, however Mai was surprised Danielle saw it and commented before Yasu did.

"You get kinky or did you just bite your lip?" Danielle asked, as if it was so perfectly normal.

"What does kinky mean?" Mai asked.

"Frisky, weird, crazy, touchy, sexy-"

"Ok I got it" Mai blushed. "No, I might have just bit my lip"

"Nothing to be embarrassed about either way" Danielle shrugged. "Oh there is another bruise on your neck. Did you fall?"

"Yeah a little" Mai lied. Danielle rummaged though Darryn's bag, who didn't bother complain. She pulled out concealer, and handed it to Mai.

"That brand looks better then mine" Yasu joked.

"Oh haha" Darryn laughed sarcastically "Lets not judge me"

Mai saw the bruise in the mirror, and quickly covered it the best she could. It covered really well, and Mai guessed Danielle used Darryn's concealer because he was closer to Mai in skin tone the she was.

As Mai snapped the concealer shut, the door opened, and once again both Gene and Oliver walked in. This time not accompanied by Madoka and Professor Davis. They both made eye-contact with Mai, and held her gaze for a few terrifying seconds, before starting class like normal...

* * *

After two hours of quick fire learning, all made easier in Mai's opinion by the months of intense research and reading, Mai was nearly distracted. The lesson ended, and Mai went to leave with everyone else. Danielle had muttered something about the four of them going to a café. Mai loved English cafe's so she had agreed.

"Miss Taniyama, please stay behind" Oliver called, staring her down. Gene's eye weren't nearly as cold.

"We will wait for you in your flat" Danielle whispered. Yasu squeezed Mai's shoulder, and they left. Once the class was empty, Eugene invited Mai to take a seat on the front row. Mai recognised the desk as the one she had been pushed onto the night before. She found herself running her hand along the spot where she had dug her nails. She was sure she felt them ever so faintly.

"Miss Taniyama, was yesterday the first time you had met either of us?" Eugene asked. He didn't want to sound crazy in his questioning, so he opted for a soft smile. His brother was not so so tactful.

"Yes" Mai answered meekly.

"Have you been having any strange dreams?" Eugene asked, having clearly decided he would be best to handle this. Oliver did not disagree.

Mai signed, shivered and looked down. So this was happening. This was not just her. "You too?"

"Yes" Gene admitted.

So it was Gene who saw the dream. Mai had been dreaming of Gene this whole time? It was always hard to tell because the shirt was not always present and they never said anything. It was strange because Mai had not expected it to be Gene, for some strange reason... She had always thought it would have been Oliver-

"Yes" Oliver agreed also.

Oh. Oh crap.

* * *

 **I had to, I couldn't not! Fyi Darryn is my real life best friend, and I did have an argument with Miranda and she is dead to me... And if you didn't know, I am Danielle so I am also in this story... as a minor character but still there! Please review, tell me how your day was, if you liked the story or if you wanna see something different? Love you guys**


	3. Chapter 3

_Mai wondered down the street on a cold winter night. She was wearing a black dress and overcoat that Mai had not herself ever owned, and her gloved hand held someone else. Mai looked to her side and smiled at the man who gently led the way. His eyes were soft, but then he smirked and pulled her towards a darkened alley._

 _Pushing her and holding her against the wall, he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her almost forcefully. Mai fully reciprocated, not stopping him as he pulled her coat down to have assessed to her neck. He sucked at her soft skin and bit her lightly. Mai moaned, her back arching. She had her revenge because with the part in her coat, and the strapless dress leaving very little to the imagination, pressing up against him, she knew of the effects she had on him._

 _She allowed him to pick her up, his hands under her ass, pressing her against the stone wall. Mai dutifully wrapped her legs around his middle, pushing off his coat to show the black shirt he wore..._

 _It started raining, and the two lovers ignored it. There was grinding, and water ran down their faces, through their hair and soaked their clothes. When lightning struck, Mai pulled on her coat and lead the way to the closest hotel, where the two proceeded to take off each other's clothes..._

* * *

Oliver woke, sweating. His brother was in the room next door, lying on the bed on the other side of the wall. Maybe that's why he saw these dreams, maybe it was proximity. Maybe it was because of the bond they shared or the fact they were twins, or maybe even just the fact they had ESP. Either way, he felt every touch as if they were on his own body. He also got a sense of the honest emotion, something that he was not used to. The person he was feeling the emotions of in this vision, not that he could tell in the fuzzier ones, this person loved Mai Taniyama.

Oliver would never be capable of that.

The man in the vision also wore the black shirt Gene loved. Gene was wearing the shirt the other day, in fact, the day they walked into the lecture and met Mai for the very first time.

So it was his brother in the vision.

Gene and Mai.

* * *

Mai jolted from her sleep, at the same point she did every night. She blushed fiercely and managed to make her eyes focus enough to read the time.

Ahh, she was awake way before she needed to get ready. So what was she going to do in that hour? She could go back to sleep, but the thought of it brought back her dream. She was sure her mind would go back to that moment where she woke up, and she was terrified she would have to relive it.

Getting some extra reading it wouldn't hurt she figured. She could distract herself and impress her professors in the way she intended, and not with her physic abilities.

By the time Mai's alarm sounded, she had read a hundred pages on physic dreams, all in Oliver's book, and about Genes abilities. Oliver was not able to have these dreams, so he had to document Genes. Oliver does have ESP, which Mai guessed made him subconsciously see the dream too.

Mai hoped it was subconscious, she would hate to think he saw her like that on purpose.

The alarm rang again, and Mai groaned, turned it off, and took a shower. She was not looking forward to seeing them today. It was embarrassing enough without knowing who it was she was... um... seeing? With? Having out of body sex with?

Now she had to admit that she thought it was Gene, and then they would need to talk at why they saw this, and how to stop it.

As Mai left her room, so did Yasu. "Mai, you are up on time?"

"What do you mean, up on time?" Mai asked, holding her hand to her heart as if she is deeply hurt by his comment. "I am always up on time for school" Mai started giggling before she could say anything else, and Yasu smiled at the goofy way she laughed at her own joke.

"Oh sure, sure! Then let's get going!"

* * *

Mai was at first, glad she had decided to get to class early. This would mean she could be seated, and blend into the background. She had spotted Danielle and Darryn and had started making her way over... When an unsmiling man cleared his throat at her side.

"Miss Taniyama, can I have a word?" Oliver asked, but judging by the look in his eye and the fact that he was practically leading her out the door, it was not a question. He had led her down two halls, his hand on her back in order to keep her in line. They reached an office lined with books before Mai found the nerve to speak.

"Class will start soon" She argued weakly, not surprised when Gene walked in after them. She was surprised when he locked the door, however.

"We have substitutes covering for us" Gene informed, gesturing for Mai to take a seat in front of the desk.

"But people saw me leave?" Mai pushed, blushing. "They probably expect me back"

"Calm down Mai, they aren't likely to think anything nearly as bad as what actually happened" Oliver sighed. Mai blushed a little more at the use of her first name.

"Umm..." She started.

"I think we are way past calling each other by our last name" Oliver admitted. Gene nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough" Mai took a moment to calm her burning cheeks. "So what do we do?"

"Well first off, I think it would be good to work out who is in the dream, and how we are seeing it" Oliver encouraged, leaning against the wall. He was about to continue when Mai beat him to it.

"Gene and I are both projecting the dream, and you Oliver are using your psychometry or teleconises to view it, more than likely" Mai crossed her arms, a nagging feeling telling her that something wasn't right.

"That we can agree on" Gene smiled, watching Oliver nod in approval. Both a little curious about Mai's supposed ability.

"Who do you guys think it is?" Mai asked, suddenly unsure of her assessment. She didn't have a lot to go on after all.

"Gene" Oliver stated outright. Gene winced, shaking his head.

"Oliver"


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

**Only a short chapter to let you know that I haven't given up x Love you guys, please R &R!**

* * *

"Who do you guys think it is?" Mai asked, suddenly unsure of her assessment. She didn't have a lot to go on after all.

"Gene" Oliver stated outright. Gene winced, shaking his head.

"Oliver" He countered. The brothers exchanged looks. Gene looked almost guilty. The look was almost nervous.

"Mai, tea" Oliver ordered, knowing Mai would need to leave the room. "Knock before coming back in"

"You narcissistic jerk" Mai seethed, muttering on the way out 'Naru the narcissist'.

"You could have said please" Gene scolded lightly.

"Why would it be me Gene?" Oliver demanded. In actual fact, there were two reasons it couldn't be Gene, but how could he admit any of them to his brother?

"I can't tell you" Gene hung his head in shame, feeling a little cowardly. Naru looked like he might protest. He nodded, placing his hand on Gene's shoulder, and leaning in so their foreheads met.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked softly. "I won't make you tell me, but don't do anything stupid"

Genes lip quivered slightly, but then he sighed, pulling away. "I'm gay"

"Ok" Naru almost smiled. "Is that all?"

"What is that meant to mean?" Gene argued, feeling almost breathless.

Naru did smile "I was worried, I'm glad to find out it was something so simple"

"Again, what does that mean?" Gene looked a little cross.

"It means, that changes nothing, your still my brother-"

"Big brother" Gene interrupted.

Naru rolled his eyes. That used to annoy him a little. "And I still tolerate you"

"Love you too little bro" Gene grinned, and then there was a knock on the door.

"Naru, Gene, can I come back in yet, the tea is getting cold?" Mai called. Gene nearly fell off his chair laughing. Oliver scowled, opening the door. He didn't retaliate, because the tea did smell really good, and Mai didn't look like she was teasing. He took a cup, sitting down on the desk, before proceeding to drain most of it in two long, sobering gulps. He was almost tempted to pluck Mai's tea from the tray and drink that one too. "Good thing I made a pot" Mai smiled, topping up Naru's cup.

"Naru and I were talking" Gene started, smiling the second Mai noticed she had called Oliver by her new nickname, Naru. "And it makes more sense for him to be the one in the dream"

"Why is that?" Mai asked, seeing the wince on Genes face.

"Because I'm gay" Gene admitted, looking bashful.

"Guess that makes sense" Mai muttered, then rushed to continue when Gene sucked in a breath "for it to be Naru"

"There is also the possibility that this is not a representation of real life" Oliver pushed, trying to get the limelight off of him. "Maybe it is Mai's-"

"This is not me!" Mai defended, her eyes cross. "I had no idea what you guys looked like, nor am I going to have thoughts like that about anyone I don't know!"

"Well, it's not me, mainly for the same reasons" Naru crossed his arms, polishing off his second cup. "And I can't broadcast a dream like that"

"I don't think it's me" Gene added, laughing nervously. "But if it is, then this is based on something other then imagination"

"Are you saying that actually could happen?" Naru asked, his voice tightening. "Ridiculous"

"If this is all, can I go back to class?" Mai asked meekly.

"No" Both Gene and Naru ordered.

"Besides" Gene continued. "I know that you are way further along than you are willing to admit"

"Doesn't mean you two should stop teaching!" Mai argued.

"It's Madoka's lesson today" Naru informed. "So any more arguments?"

"No sir" Mai pouted.

"Please don't call me that" Naru cringed.

"Awkward seeing someone naked and having them call you sir?" Gene summarised.

"We knew why it was awkward!" Mai blushed. "Not sure if I can get married now"

"Overdramatic much" Naru muttered.

"My first time is in a psychic dream with my professors, that both of them saw too!" Mai summarised. "Not an overreaction"

"You could still marry Naru" Gene muttered, but Mai and Naru were too busy bickering to notice. For the best.

"It didn't actually happen Mai" Naru shot back.

"I had to get my friends to cover up hickeys" Mai blushed. "Just because you think this is every girl's dream, does not mean its mine"

"Technically it was" Gene added. This time Mai heard him. She huffed angerly and looked as though she might throw something. The teacup she was holding shattered and the other ones tilted and would have spilled had Naru not steadied them.

"No more angering Mai in my office" Naru declared, before taking her hand and checking her pulse. "What effects does your PK normally have on you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm fine" Mai assured, blushing. "I only fainted once but that was me using all PK at once, its nothing like yours"

"None of my books are on the curriculum this term, and they are just extra reading next term" Naru commented, knowing that is where she would have gotten that from.

"My friend Yasu and I did all the reading over summer, as well as some of the assignments" Mai admitted, not ashamed. "We live and breath parapsychology, how else would we be on scholarship"

"So you read all my books in the hopes of impressing me?" Naru asked.

"No, I read most of your books because they seem to be on topic to the curriculum" Mai crossed her arms. "I have read a lot of other books too"

"Are you were worried about missing one lecture?" Gene muttered. Mai blushed a little.

"Is there a point to this meeting anymore, the lecture should be about to end" Mai looked away from the twins smug faces.

"If the dream continues tonight, try to wake up" Naru suggested. "That should end it for everyone else"

"We should go to SPR tomorrow and monitor the dream by inducing sleep" Gene suggested. "Give me your number and we will pick you up from here"

"Bring comfortable clothes, it would make it easier to induce sleep that way" Naru continued. "Preferably night clothing"

"Fine" It was Wednesday, but it was now a day they had classes. She punched in her number to Gene's phone. "What do I tell people?"

"Tell them you have a date" Gene suggested.

"Yasu would never let that go" Mai frowned.

"Tell him that you are going SPR for PK testing" Naru suggested. "Tell him to keep the pretense that you are going on a date"

"Caught in a web of lies" Mai grumbled.

"You would rather tell everyone the truth?" Naru wondered.

"I guess not" Mai remembered the broken cup. She bent down to pick up the pieces.

"Leave it" Naru ordered. "Your classmates will be worried about you if you don't meet with them soon"

* * *

Mai sprinted back to her class just as the last of the students left. Yasu, Danielle, and Darryn were chatting away when Mai entered.

"MAI!" Danielle yelled. "Where have you been?"

"And with the Davis twins" Yasu pouted. "I always hoped they would whisk me away for an afternoon" Darryn nodded in agreement, and Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Nothing serious" Mai tried, just brushing it off. No one was letting her off that easy. Damn, she didn't think of how to lie her way outta this one.

"Oh right, it's not serious then Dr. Oliver Davis calls on you personally" Darryn teased. "Just for a cup of tea and a chat"

"Kinda yeah" Mai agreed because Darryn wasn't wrong. "Let's go to that cafe again, no need to dwell on it" she encouraged.

" _Tell me the truth later ok_ " Yasu whispered in Japanese, hoping no one heard or understood what he said.

" _Sure_ " Mai whispered back.

* * *

 **Ok I know there is no M-rated ness this chapter, but just look at this one, as the end of the last chapter, and the next one will start as normal. My coursework has come out and I am feeling a little overwhelmed, so please don't be mad if I don't update for a while. Please wish me luck in not failing my course! Please leave a review! Love you guys.**


	5. Chapter 4

_It was loud, but I could hear every disgusting word. I was in a club, and it was packed. I was with friends, who I recognized as Danielle, Yasu, and Darryn. A man I didn't recognize attempted to separate me from my friends, whispering disgusting things into my ear. About what he wanted to do to me. I attempted to avoid him, walking past him. He grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand towards his less than impressive bulge._

 _I yanked her hand away just as a fist cracked against his head. He fell back, clearly too far gone to fight back. He slumped onto the floor. I turned to see who had done the damage._

 _"Naru" I whispered, throwing myself into his arms. "Thank you"_

 _"Couldn't you have picked an on-campus club, where there is more security?" Naru spoke into my ear. I pouted, then my pout broke into a smile._

 _"Yasu wanted to come here" I replied, and when I lent away from his ear, Naru got a good look at me. He scowled. I was wearing a dress that left little to the imagination._

 _"Why are you wearing that?" He frowned. I found herself feeling suddenly bad for wearing it, and then angry at Naru for judging me. I was talked into it._

 _"Why do you care so much?!" I snapped. Naru recoiled, then grabbed my hand. I felt weak and dizzy. Yasu had been buying my drinks, and I had suspected he had been buying doubles despite my protest._

 _"I'm taking you out of here before that guy comes to" Naru stated outright. Yasu looked our way, just as Naru broke through the crowd. I saw the look of shock on his face just as I was pulled outside. It was so cold. Naru immediately pulls off his coat, draping it over my shoulders. I find herself blushing._

 _"Why are you even here?" I wonder allowed. Naru had been avoiding me lately. Just seeing his face made me tear up. The way his eyes were dead and cold, it was like he was a lifeless corpse._

 _"Gene wouldn't want me to let you get hurt" Naru answered eventually. That did sound like something Gene would have said..._

 _"He didn't tell you to follow me around" I argued, blinking back tears._

 _"There aren't a lot of people left I can stand being around" Naru finally admitted, and it made my struggle falter, and I found myself crying. My heart felt like it might explode, and the cold made my body quake. Naru looked so sad too, but he didn't cry anymore. He just took me back into his arms..._

 _He had taken me back to his house. I hadn't even had a chance to dry my eyes before he kissed me. It was so desperate and sweet. I was shocked and still so sad, but I wanted this just as much as he seemed to. He pulled away, the look in his eyes so needed and empty._ Would I indulge him? _They seemed to ask. It didn't feel like I was allowing him to be selfish, yet I could almost taste his guilt. Maybe I was the selfish one. Naru needed help and a friend, and here I was, encouraging his base desires._

 _Our kissing felt like a plea and every touch felt like reckless abandon. He pulled off my dress, and I didn't feel embarrassment, knowing that the drinks had given me courage. I had also seemed to have dressed for such an occasion. I worked on undressing Naru, taking off the shirt I vaguely recognized as Genes. I looked away, and Naru knew why. He pulled the shirt the rest of the way off, and hide it from my sight. He brought his lips down to my neck, and I could feel a strange addictive sensation in the pit of my stomach. And then I felt embarrassed when my arousal made me wet. I didn't know what I was in for, and I knew I had never felt this way. I did know that I wanted this. It was making me crazy with desire._

 _He kissed me again, his hands finding the clasp of my bra. He unhooked it before forcing me to lay back. I found a pillow, tried to calm my breathing. We had yet to speak about what was happening, and I wanted to know just how far Naru planned to take me. I covered my breasts, finding myself only in my underwear and thigh-high socks. The rooms was dark, but I was sure he could see the fire in my cheeks. I didn't complain. I just gaped as Naru took off the last offending pieces of clothing covering his excitement. His eyes didn't light up at the prospect of me naked and willing. He kissed me again, and it threw a wrench in the works. He may have seemed like he was possessed with lust, but that last kiss was laced with something more. It was soft and warm and portrayed emotions that I had never known he had felt for me._

 _"Say no now, and I will stop" He made himself stay. So he did care for how I felt. I stayed silent, and he took that as permission and I was sure it was. He pulled down pink lace panties and dropped them on the floor. He had decidedly left on the socks._

 _"I haven't done this before" I found myself admitting, my voice breathy. He nodded and placed a finger at my entrance._

 _"I will be gentle" Naru promised. "I haven't either" he admitted as he pressed his lips to mine to smother my moan as his finger pushed inside me. The feeling was thrilling and left me yearning for more. My back arched, and my hands found Naru's hair. I ran my hands through it, pulling on it when Naru thrust his finger again. "You are really wet" Naru whispered, and I blushed. I looked down and saw that he was just as horny. I was going to point out that he had an erection so he couldn't judge, but I couldn't bring herself to say it._

 _"You're the one teasing me" I retorted, and as if to prove my point, he plunged in a second finger. "Uh!" It hurt a little._

 _"And how are the sounds you are making, not teasing me?" Naru questioned, this time going deeper. "Besides, you are just so tight, I have to do this"_

 _I couldn't form any more words. I could just moan and beg and plea for him to continue his assault. "Na-Naru!" I could feel myself getting close. Then he stopped. I opened my eyes to see why. His patience had worn out, and now he wanted the real thing. I bit my lip as he positioned himself. He was leaning over me, his lips on my neck. His head pressed against my core, and my back arched. I wrapped my legs around his hips, and he pressed his lips to mine as he finally ended the suspense..._

 _"N-NARU!"_

* * *

A loud ringing brought me out of my dream. It was dark, and I could bearly breath. I was shaking when I finally picked up my phone.

"Hello" I muttered weakly. I hadn't checked the caller ID.

"Mai! Just wanted to wake you up because Oliver seemed to be having the same dream as yesterday" Gene's voice explained.

"Wait, what do you mean? You didn't have it too?" I held my breath in anticipation.

"No, seemed not" Gene informed. I sighed in relief, so happy to know this very vivid dream was only broadcasted to one twin. "Well now you are awake, I better wake Naru" Gene sounded almost chipper.

"Wait, he is still seeing it?!" I cried in horror. Gene pulled the phone away from his ear for a second. "Actually it just ended a second ago, but I will wake him for good measure"

I hung up.

The dream ended how?

And this time had been so vivid and realistic and far more intimate.

At least Gene hadn't seen it.

I stayed awake for two hours and did some reading. I fell back to sleep about 5 am.

* * *

At 10 am, Mai was nowhere to be seen. Gene had called her twice already, but there was no answer. They waited another five minutes before deciding they would head towards her dorm. Transfer students were always in the same flats, and so there was a good chance they would bump into her should she be on her way.

They hadn't seen anyone until they got to the dorms when the boy who sits next to Mai in class, left one of the buildings. He stuttered a little before walking over. "Hey, what are you both doing here?"

"We are looking for Miss Taniyama" Naru admitted, answering before his brother could accidently say, Mai.

"Is this about why you brought her out of class yesterday?" Yasu asked, and Naru nodded. "I live in Mai's flat, she never left her room as far as I know"

"Would you mind letting us into the flat to fetch her?" Gene asked, smiling charmingly.

"If you tell me what all this is about" Yasu bargained. He was meant to get some breakfast at the student cafe and was at risk of missing it.

"I am sure you are aware, but Miss Taniyama has many interesting psychic abilities" Naru started, seeing the raised brow of Yasuhara "So we plan to take her to SPR for testing, per her request of course"

"Fine" Yasu agreed, walking back to his building, the twins in tow. Yasu suddenly wondered if he had cleaned the kitchen this morning. He reached the block of flats, and the three of them took the lift to the top floor. Yasu used his fob key to let both twins into the flat.

"Which room is it?" Naru asked, and Yasu shook his head in disapproval.

"I think you should both stay here, she would hate me if I didn't tell her you are here first" Yasu assures, and both Naru and Gene did as they were told. Best not act as close to Mai as they were.

"Sure thing" Gene assured, taking a seat on the sofa.

Yasu left them to it, before walking towards Mai's room...

* * *

 **Ok I am finding it difficult to start each chapter like this, because they are going to get way too long. I plan to have just a few more chapters, so please don't give up on reviewing, I always read them and they always make me so happy to see. I don't always reply like I used to, but if you would like me to, then just say 'PM me' and I will x Thanks everyone who has continued to support me though this or any other story, it really does mean the world to me... I don't know why I am so emotional right now, but I love writing, it has always been my dream to be a successful writer... I have a long way to go I am aware, but this is a taste of my dream, shared only with my online friends x Love you guys**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yeah, I hate me too... I am so sorry for the long delay! I currently have an either sprained or fractured ankle, and so I am hopefully gonna get some writing done while I can't work XD Please review to wish me well, I am in a lot of pain :)**

* * *

A scream broke through the dorm just as Yasu reached Mai's door. It was cut short and sounded almost as if all the air left Mai's lungs. The twins ran to the door as Yasu tried desperately to open it. It was locked, but he had a spare key in his room. He ran off quickly, got the key and before he could burst through the door, Gene beat him to it. Both twins were by Mai's side in seconds, trying to shake her awake.

Mai started flailing and gasping for breath. She was choking, or maybe something worse. Her eyes were open and unseeing, and she started to cry. Her body was cold and getting colder, and her skin was turning blue.

Yasu drew close, looking away as he brought his hand up, and struck her hard across the face. He winced at the sound. That felt wrong.

However it had worked, and Mai bolted up, gasping for air before coughing violently. Tears rolled down her cheek, and after a few long moments, her eyes met the ones who had been looking on at her in worry. Yasu, then Oliver, then Gene. Upon seeing Eugene sitting there, her eyes welled up again. Before anyone could utter a single word, Mai had thrown her arms around Gene and cried against his chest. Gene's face was one of absolute sorrow, and his body shook as he embraced Mai back. To Oliver, his brother looked broken, and it brought him nothing but pain to see the scene in front of him.

"You saw that too, didn't you Gene?" Mai asked, her voice low in an attempt to stop herself coughing. Yasu looked away and then decided the least he could do was find her something to soothe her throat. Oliver's sadness was quickly replaced with worry, however with Oliver, worry often sounded like anger.

"Saw what?" He asked his voice tense. Gene gave Mai a look, that clearly said he was ashamed. He couldn't look at his brother, and he definitely did not want to tell his brother any of this.

"Naru can we talk about this later?" Mai asked, not noticing her slip up.

"Naru?" Oliver asked, remembering it as something Mai called him in the dream. That left awkward. Mai blushed scarlet and hid under her blanket.

"I assume its short for Naru the Narcissist" Gene muttered, in an attempt the lighten the mood. It did not work. "Look Noll, I want to talk to Mai in private"

"Do I get a say in the matter?" Naru wondered, but the look on his brothers face clearly said 'sorry but no'. Yasu came back just as Naru stood to leave. Yasu handed Mai a steaming mug of green tea and left with Naru.

~o0o~

Mai and Gene were still talking ten minutes later, and Naru had resorted to pacing the hallway.

"So are you going to tell me whats actually going on? I saw you pull Mai out of class, and now this?" Yasu interrogated, losing the respectful tone in his voice, and replaying it with one of unconditional worry for his best friend.

"I was not lying when I said Mai was experiencing psychic dreams" Naru defended.

"But you were also leaving a lot out" Yasu knew he didn't really have a leg to stand on, but he was upset and so he wasn't just going to drop it. Afterall, it was really up to Mai to tell him, but what right to Yaru have to demand the truth. They weren't dating, but they were best friends.

"I didn't think it is my place to say a lot of it" Naru signed. He was just as worried about his brother, and they both needed some answers. The least he could do was try to explain a little to this boy who worried so much about Mai. "However, to put it simply... Mai, Gene and I have all been experiencing dreams that contained Mai and myself. The details are sensitive, and possibly portray events that might happen in the near future" Naru paused, trying not to blush at the idea of any of that happening. "These dreams started a day before class, which is before either of us had met Mai, and that's why it could make sense to be visions"

"And that has something to do with what Mai just saw? But you seemed to have no idea about it either, but your brother did?" Yasu asked, slowly coming up with theories about those sensitive details.

"I have no idea what that was about" Naru admitted, restarting his pacing.

"Why did Mai hug him like that, are they dating? Mai surely would have told me something like that" Yasu suddenly asked, his mood turning curious.

"No" There was no pause.

"How are you so sure, are you dating her?" Yasu was clearly mocking, but the question shocked him so much he stopped pacing.

"No, don't be stupid" Naru knew he sounded way too harsh as soon as he said it. Yasu was taken aback by the tone.

"Wow, whats your problem? You would be lucky to land a girl half as amazing as Mai" Yasu sounded angry.

"Well if shes so amazing why don't you date her" Naru knew he deserved that, but this boy sounded so infatuated by Mai that he had to say it.

"She's not exactly my... type" Yasu did not offer any explanation as to what that meant when Naru raised a brow at him. Yasu wasn't sure how excepting people were in England to the idea of someone being gay. Naru eventually nodded and they fell into only partially awkward silence.

A long minute later, Gene came out of the door and shut it behind him.

"Mai is going to join us at ours tonight" Gene explained. "Her dream manifested physically, and she will need a quick response time should it happen again"

"Is that not a little inappropriate?" Yasu questioned quickly. "She has just met you both, and now she is to stay in your home? Also, you are her professors!"

"Her safety is a little more important" Gene reasoned, daring not to make eye contact with his definitely angry and uncomfortable mirror image. "If you are really that worried, you can sleep on the couch? We have a spare room for Mai to use but only the one"

"And how does Mai feel about this?" Yasu asked, crossing his arms and sighing.

"She was really shaken by her dream, she agreed" Gene explained, although he neglected to mention the argument to occurred before that agreement.

"Will you at least explain what is going on" Naru's voice sounded calm and almost tired. He was undoubtedly mad, but he was also very worried and embarrassed. At least he didn't protest Genes plan to invite both Mai and Yasu to their home.

"Last week I saw the death of someone I don't know" Gene explained, his eye twitching. "And Mai saw the same dream but in the eyes of the stranger"

"And you are sure you don't know who the vision is about? Or maybe if it has happened yet?" Naru asked, watching Gene's eye twitch. Naru never told Gene that he had a tell, but his eye always twitched when he lied.

"I have no idea, but I didn't recognise him at all" Genes eye twitched again. "And Mai was too busy being hit by a car to wonder whos death she was seeing"

"Then why was she chocking?" Yasu asked, hearing the shower start up in Mai's room.

"Mai explained that after she was hit by the car, her body was dragged to a lake where she drowned" Gene bit his lip in shame. "The driver clearly panicked and didn't realise she wasn't dead"

"How do you know the driver panicked but not what the victim looked like?" Naru asked, seeing the eye twitching continue.

"I didn't get a clear view of anyone, but I could... feel the panic" Which was true.

"And not any resonance between yourself and the victim?" Naru pushed, his voice no longer calm.

"I don't think I was seeing it through my eyes, so I don't really know if it was me connecting with them, or the person who I viewed" Gene lied.

"What if it was you?" Yasu asked. Gene's mind reeled at first, thinking Yasu meant what if he was the victim. When he finally worked out what Yasu meant, it was a little too late to play it cool.

"What if I was seeing it through my own eyes?" Gene felt like a deer caught in headlights. "I don't know, the figure didn't resemble anyone I know" Gene looked away. Naru decided to push it later when Gene was no longer on edge. It is easier to catch someone off guard when they weren't expecting a questioning. Maybe he could ask Gene when they went to the gym.

"Mr Yasuhara, perhaps you should pack"


End file.
